prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Estonia
'Basics' The country of Estonia has 3 network providers: *'Telia' (formerly EMT, 'owned by the Swedish TeliaSonera Group) *'Elisa (owned by Finnish Elisa Oyj) *'Tele2' (owned by Swedish Tele2 Group) 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G is on 900 and 2100 MHz with good coverage, 4G/LTE has started on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz (and 2100 MHz new on Tele2) on all three networks all over the country and is generally available for prepaid. Prepaid SIM cards called Kõnekaart are available at newsstands, kiosks, supermarkets, other outlets and the shops of the providers. No ID or registration is necessary. Like other Baltic states, Estonia offers low prices for data compared to the rest of Europe. Reloads While being within the country, you can buy voucher codes at many outlets. But it's a different story from out of the country. It's impossible to recharge an Estonian mobile number from abroad without having an Estonian bank account (of SEB, Swedbank, Nordea or Danske Bank). Even if Estonia is a very advanced country with lots of online electronic services for everyday life, there are no credit card payment options. Furthermore, there are no 3rd party dealers or agencies who recharge online. So if you want to top-up an Estonian mobile number from other countries, take vouchers with you or find an Estonian friend, who will buy it for you staying in the country. 'Telia' (formerly called EMT)' (Super, Simpel)' Telia has been rebranded from EMT in 2016. It's owned by the Swedish Telia Company and market leader in Estonia with a 42% share of the mobile market in 2016. Their 4G/LTE network covers most of the country already and is open for prepaid. 'Availability' Their prepaid kit is available at Telia (formerly EMT and Elion) stores and in lot of their outlets. Recharges can be made at theseplaces nationwide. Their two brands for prepaid kõnekaarts are called Super and Simpel. 'Super' Starter kit of Super is sold for 1 €. Internet is sold on the same packages as Simpel (see below) capped at 10 Mbps on 4G/LTE. The daily cap is 1 € for 200 MB, then reduced to 32 kbps. You can add the packages shown @ Simpel below too. 'Simpel' Starter kit of Simpel costs 2.95 €, includes 2.95 € credit and 50 MB. Default rate is 1 € up to 1 GB per day. To get more data, text DATA to 9123 and another GB for 1 € is given. Following monthly packets for 30 days can be booked: *250 MB: 1 € , activation: *147*250# *1 GB: 2 €, activation: *147*1# *3 GB: 3.99 €, activation: *147*3# *5 GB: 5 €, activation: *147*5# *10 GB: 8 €, activation: *147*10# To check data comsumption, type *123#; general balance by *143# - a SMS is sent for 6ct.. Speed is up to 10 Mbit/s down- and 2 Mbit/s upload. 'More information' * APN: internet.emt.ee * Website in Estonian and Russian: https://www.telia.ee/era/koned/mobiiltelefoniga/konekaardid linking to Simpel and Super brands 'Elisa (Zen)' Elisa, originally based in Finland, has a very good coverage similar to Telia. They have opened 4G/LTE on some prepaid plans for a surcharge. In 2016 they are the leaders by amount of prepaid users in the country. 'Availability' The prepaid card is called "Elisa Kõnekaart". Start-up kit costs 1€ and includes the same amount of credits. Default PIN is 1234. The SIM card is available at many outlets, Selver, Prisma, Rimi and Maxima supermarkets, R-Kiosks, Statioil and Elisa stores. Account management, recharging and validity Elisa prepaid SIM card is valid for 6+1 months. After the 6 months the grace period begins (plus 1 month), when you can only receive the calls and text messages, but no outgoing calls or mobile data available. To extend its validity, recharge for at least 3€ and your account lifetime extends for next 6 months. Top-ups can be made at Prisma, Rimi and Maxima supermarkets, R-Kiosks, Statioil, Eesti Post offices and some others. You should buy a recharge voucher which looks like the cash machine receipt and contains the 12-digits code. Redeem the voucher by dialing *135*CODE# and press the "call" button. Minimal recharge amount by voucher is 3€. Remember that recharging online is impossible without Estonian banking account. So, remember to buy some vouchers if you need to recharge later. Vouchers never expire, so you can take it with you and redeem later. * To check your balance, dial *135*1# and press the "call" button. You will get the text message with your account balance value. * To check the expiration date, dial *135*3# and press the "call" button. You will get the text message with the account lifetime details and expiration date. You can use "My Elisa" self-service website (available in Estonian and Russian) to check your balance and validity term for free, get usage statistics and even locate your lost or stolen phone using cellular positioning service. To use the service, you should obtain a password. Send SMS with 'PAROOL' to 13323 and you will receive SMS text message with your password (you can change it later by yourself). To change the system messages language to English, dial the following sequence: *135*923# or *135*723# 'Data rates' Default rate is 0.05 EUR for 20 KB up to 1 EUR for 400 KB. Then it's free for the rest of the day with a cap of 100 MB. The following passes are available: * 3G internet pass (download speed up to 2 Mbit/s and upload speed up to 0.3 Mbit/s) **15 GB for 30 days: 5 EUR, activation code: NET30 to 15300. * "Unlimited" speed internet pass on 3G and 4G/LTE network: **500 MB for 24 hours: 1 EUR. activation code: NET4G1 **1 GB for 7 days: 5 EUR, activation code: NET4G7 **4 GB for 30 days: 7 EUR, activation code: NET4G30 **10 GB for 30 days: 10 EUR, activation code: NET4G30L **25 GB for 30 days: 20 EUR, activation code: NET4G30XL To order 4G internet access passes, send an SMS with code to number 95000. Speed will be throttled, when you exceed the included data quota. 'Zen' Zen is the youth line of Elisa. The prepaid Zen Kõnekaart ''is available for 3 EUR with the same credit at the places mentioned above. It has the same data rates, packages and other specifics as the Elisa product above and offers some more combined packages. '''Finland roaming packages' Elisa holds its own network in Finland, so, Elisa provides some discount options for both countries. You can activate this options to use your Elisa (or Zen) EE prepaid pack for roaming in Finland with Elisa's 4G network: * 250 MB for 1 day: 5 € - activation: text 'NETFIN1' to 95000 * 1 GB for 1 week: 10 € - activation: text 'NETFIN7' to 95000 * 5 GB for 1 month: 15 € - activation: text 'NETFIN30' to 95000 * 5 GB, 100 minutes of local calls (within Estonia and Finland) and 50 SMS (within Estonia and Finland) for 1 month: 19 € - activation: text 'FINEST' to 95000 This options can be good if you start from Estonia and heading to Finland as your next destination. If you need more data, better buy a separate prepaid card in Finland. 'More information' *APN: internet *Website in Estonian and Russian: https://www.elisa.ee 'Tele2 (Smart)' Tele2 markets prepaid SIM cards in Estonia under its own brand and under the Smart label with different add-ons. Tele2/Smart have started LTE on 800 and 2600 MHz, but will move some of its 4G range to less usual 2100 MHz band. 'Availability' The prepaid SIM cards of Tele2 and Smart can be found at Tele2 stores, Post offices, R-Kiosk, Statoil, Maxima and other outlets, where top-up vouchers are offered too. Check balance by *245# for 5ct. To activate English messenges, type *109*2#. Smart Kõnekaart The Smart SIM card is sold for 0.95 EUR with the same credit on and 50 MB for one day. Default rate for data is 1 € per 200 KB per day. Following packages can be booked: *24 hours, 250 MB, 0.59 EUR, activation: text DATA1 to 95002 *7 days, 1 GB, 1.99 EUR, activation: text DATAN to 95002 *30 days, 3 GB, 4.99 EUR, activation: text DATAK to 95002 Speed will be reduced when limit is reached to 64 kbps. A new pack can be booked ahead of time. Tele2 Kõnekaart Since 2015 Tele2 has prepaid SIM cards too. They come in 2 starter packs that are their monthly combos: * 4.95 €: 500 dom. mins, 500 dom. SMS and 2 GB data, activation: 495 * 9.95 €: 1000 dom. mins, 1000 dom. SMS, unlimited calls and texts to Tele2, 5 GB data, activation: 995 For activation text code to 95002 (3ct fee applies). For more data you can add these add-ons: * 1.99 €: 1 GB, activation: 1GB * 4.99 €: 5 GB, activation: 5GB Activation is to 95002 too. You can even change a Smart Kõnekaart to a Tele2 by texting TELE2KAART and a Tele2 Kõnekaart to a Smart card by texting SMARTKAART to 95002. 'Prepaid Internet (by Tele2)' Their prepaid internet called Ettemaksuga Internet ''is distributed through the Tele2 brand. This SIM card is for 3.49 EUR start-up price with 5 GB valid for a week preloaded. It is sold in Tele2 stores and has voice and text too. Default rate is the daily rate: 0.99 € per calendar day (0-24h) up to 1 GB. It can be topped up with these bundles: *7 days, 5 GB: 3.49 EUR, activation: DATA5 to 95001 *30 days, 15 GB: 9.49 EUR, activation: DATA15 to 95001 *30 days, 30 GB: 14.99 EUR, activation: DATAXL to 95001 For cheap EU roaming in all EU and EEA states Tele2 offers a EU package with 1 GB for 30 days at 18.99 EUR. To activate text EURO2 to 95001. 'More information''' *APN: internet.tele2.ee *Website in Estonian and Russian: https://tele2.ee/konekaart/tele2konekaart linking to Tele2 and Smart prepaid * Website in English about prepaid internet by Tele2: https://tele2.ee/prepaid-internet Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Tele2 Category:Telia